Wander Over Yonder worldwide
Since the series Wander Over Yonder has finally reached overseas, it has been gaining popularity around the world as well as in its country of origin. It has dubs worldwide. The show airs worldwide on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Americas Canada In Canada, the series first aired The Picnic as a preview on Family Channel on August 16, 2013. It officially premiered on October 13, 2013. It eventually started airing on Disney XD, where new episodes first air.https://mobile.twitter.com/DisneyXD_Canada/status/493040840844255232?p=v Latin America In Latin America, the series is titled "Galaxia Wander" (Galaxy Wander). In Brazil, it is titled "Galáxia Wander" (Galaxy Wander). Both regions aired "The Picnic" on December 31, 2013 as a "VIP preview" on Disney Channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Stqr1Noe3c It premiered on Disney XD on February 8, 2014.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoQfuBsnZNM The first 14 episodes aired on weekends, but from episode 15 they air on Fridays. Asia Japan In Japan, the series is titled "なんだかんだワンダー" Nandakanda Wandā (Somehow, Wander) and first aired on Disney Channel on January 25, 2014. The character names are left the same but transliterated into Japanese with the use of katakana, indicating the use of words from foreign languages (in this case, English). Wander is called ワンダー Wandā, Sylvia is called シルヴィア Shiruvia, Lord Hater is called ヘイター卿 Heitā kyō (meaning Lord Hater), Peepers is called ピーパーズ隊長 Pīpāzu taichō (meaning Commander Peepers), Westley is called ウェスリー Wesurī, the Watchdogs are called ウォッチドッグ Wotchidoggu, Emperor Awesome is オーサム皇帝 Ōsamu kōtei (Emperor Awesome), Brad Starlight is called ブラッド·スターライト Buraddo Sutāraito, and so on. South Korea In South Korea, Disney Channel airs the series from January 8, 2014. It's titled "완다가 간다" (Wander is Coming). The name of the characters has been changed little bit, like Wander (완더) become 'Wanda (완다)' to rhyme with the word 'Ganda (간다; coming)'. Also, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers become the Hater the villain (악당 헤이터; Akdang Hater), and Admiral Peepers (피퍼스 장군; Peepers Janggun). Taiwan In Taiwan, the series' title is "宇宙小奇兵" (Wander Of The Universe) and airs on Disney Channel. Middle East Turkey In Turkey, Disney XD and later Disney Channel airs the series titled "Uzaylı Vander" (Wander the Alien). Israel In Israel, the series' title is וונדר מציל את העולם (Wander Saves the World) and first aired on Disney Channel on September 1, 2014. Africa In Sub-Saharan Africa, the series airs on Disney XD. Europe United Kingdom In The UK "Wander Over Yonder" Was Shown On Disney XD At 4:15pm and 8:30am Starting From Monday, March 10th, 2014 Albania In Albania, Bang Bang launched Wander Over Yonder on August 1, 2016. The local title is Shëtitësi i universit (Shëtitësi i vogël in promos). Bulgaria In Bulgaria, the series premiered on Disney Channel. It's known as "Уондър" (Wander). France In France, the show aired as a preview on December 10, 2013 on Disney Channel and officially premiered on January 7, 2014 on that channel. The title is simply "Wander". English is available as a secondary audio. Germany In Germany, Disney XD launched Wander Over Yonder on August 4, 2014. The local title is "Sie nannten ihn Wander". Russia In Russia, the show premiered on September 26, 2014 on Disney Channel with the title "C приветом по планетам" (S privetom po planetam, With compliments across the planets ). In this version, most names have been localized (Wander-Tut i Tam, Hater-Zlyden', Peepers-Glyadelcins etc.) The Netherlands In the Netherlands and Belgium, the series is on both Disney Channel and Disney XD named "Wanders Wereld" (Wander's World). The names of a few characters have also been localized: Lord Hater and Commander Peepers becoming Heer Heethoofd (Lord Hothead) and Kommandant Knipoog (Commander Wink). Broadcasts Americas Asia Middle East Africa Europe Oceania Background Information *Albanian is one of the newest dubs, premiering August 1, 2016. *The Albanian, Romanian, and Russian versions are the only ones to localize Wander's name (excluding variants in different languages). **He is called Shëtitësi in Albanian, https://i.gyazo.com/9c5a8e5e86410800e5d2f237ceaf4839.png which translates to "Hiker". **He is called Hoinarul in Romanian, which translates to "Wanderer". **He is called Тут и Там in Russian, which translates to "Here and There". *In the Bulgarian, French, and Italian versions, the show is just called "Wander". *Unlike other countries, in the title of the Russian version is not present the name of the protagonist. *The Latin American, Brazilian, Danish, Japanese, and Korean versions are the only versions so far where Peepers is still called "Peepers". *The Turkish version is so far the only dub where the scats in the theme song aren't dubbed. References Category:International Category:Multilanguage Category:Article stubs